For example, in an automobile, a clip capable of being fixed to a projecting bolt while fastening a wiring harness is used. Generally, different types of such clips are provided respectively for different diameters of bolts. However, in view of manufacturing cost, it is more preferable to design such clip to be attachable to the different diameters of bolts.
For example, JP-2000-179523-A discloses a bolt clamp attachable to different diameters of bolts. The bolt clamp in JP-2000-179523-A has a cylindrical body. Inside the cylindrical body, two side walls are provided to face each other. And, between the side walls, two locking claws are elastically supported through flexible arms to face each other. These components are integrally molded.
In JP-2000-179523-A, the size between the side walls is set correspondingly with a largest applicable diameter. Therefore, when the clip is attached to a bolt having a smallest applicable diameter, the wobbling of the cylindrical body with respect to the bolt may be caused. In particular, in an automobile which generates vibrations, the bolt clamp may wobble together with the wiring harness fastened thereto, and the wiring harness may be worn by being brought into contact with surrounding parts.